


Orange You Glad You Stuffed the Tagset With Geese

by notthedevil



Category: Exchanges After Dark RPF, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the tagset and you are a horrible goose.





	Orange You Glad You Stuffed the Tagset With Geese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts), [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

>   



End file.
